


Seven seconds running out

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Seven Pounds (2008), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Congenital heart disease, IRS Agent Sam Winchester, M/M, MIT graduate Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: In seven days, God created the world, in seven seconds, Sam Winchester shattered his.(Based on the movie Seven Pounds)





	Seven seconds running out

“I need an ambulance.” The man known as Sam Winchester said quietly into the phone.

“I have you at 1004 N 3rd St, Lawrence, KS, is that correct?” The woman on the other side asked.

“Yes.”

A tear fell from his eye and rolled down his freckled skin gently.

“What’s your emergency?”

“Suicide.”

“Who’s the victim?”

“I am.”

•••

In seven days, God created the world, in seven seconds, Sam Winchester shattered his.

•••

“Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you to come home?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry! I won-“

She rolls her eyes.

“You won’t let it happen again.”

“I promise.”

“You’d better keep it this time.”

He picks her up.

“Stop it!” She giggles, “I’m mad at you!”

“No thanks!” He says, kissing her.

•••

“Can I just send back the meal? Get my money back? This was the worst burger I’ve ever had the displeasure of eating. My brothers dog wouldn’t touch it!”

“I apologize, we only use premium meat.”

“Can I just send back the meal? Get my money back?”

“I can do that for you sir, can I have your name so I can pull up the order?”

“Yes, it’s Sam Winchester.”

The man types something quickly, and the computer reads it out to him.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t have your order on record.”

“What was that voice?”

The man stays quiet as Sam starts laughing.

“Is that…? Are you blind?”

“I-“

“Oh my god! A blind meat salesman?”

“Sir-“

“God, have you _ever_ gotten laid.”

“Sir, I-“

“Say what you want to say.”

The man stays silent once more.

“SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!”

“Thank you for your call, goodbye sir.” The man says, hanging up on him.

“Ellen Harvelle, Jo Harvelle, Ash Willingham, Pamela Barnes, Jessica Moore, Ben Braeden, Lisa Braeden.” Sam says quietly, to himself.

•••

Sam arrives at a small house with a neglected garden and a Great Dane.

He gets out and approaches the house, until he sees a person next door, working on her car.

“Hello! Is Castiel home? I’m a friend of his, Sam Winchester.” He smiles at the lady.

“No, I’m sorry Mr. Winchester, you just missed him. He just left to have some tests done.”

“Oh darn, thank you! By the way, you might want to clean and tighten the spark plugs.”

“Thank you!”

“Have a nice day.”

He turns to walk away, but the woman calls him back.

“He’s at St. John’s hospital, if you want to visit him.”

“Thank you again.” He smiles and leaves.


End file.
